


And you could have it all, my empire of dirt.

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [147]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Empty Sex, Enemies to Lovers to Pain, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kuroo wants him and so does Mika, but Daishou wants them both.





	And you could have it all, my empire of dirt.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Reached For Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199114) by [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword). 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

How they got here, Daishou doesn’t want to think about. Sweating, swearing, teeth bared — they tear into each other however they can while their bodies rage in tandem in a way no one would ever classify as lovemaking. It isn’t what either of them want, but it’s what lies between them now.

Oh, but he definitely remembers why they’re here now. It’s cold and empty and graceless and all they have left. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Daishou pushes his way to an orgasm devoid of satisfaction, but something petty in him knows that Kuroo doesn’t feel any better about the curdled remains of their relationship.

 

***

 

Daishou’s teeth grind as he watches Kuroo high five his teammates, while his own melt into the floor behind him. Their last match of middle school is over, the dust settling over years of hard work culminating only in a graceless quarter-final exit.

It’s bitter and gross, and it sours in Daishou’s belly. He’ll do anything to wash this feeling away. His mind whirrs to life, and high school is already starting for him. The rest of the middle school academics a mere formality before he can plot his climb to the top, making sure he steps on Kuroo Tetsurou along the way.

 

***

 

Crying is a foreign feeling to Daishou, but he can’t help it. Every ounce of himself had been given over to clawing his way to victory, even the parts that have nothing to do with volleyball. Mika is done with coming in second. As he festers here, licking his wounds in a toilet stall at the gymnasium hosting his last high school volleyball match, Daishou doesn’t have to reach very far to know how she feels and why.

It’s all over, and the only thing left is everything he has ignored in his quest to conquer high school volleyball. There were a lot of those things, and Daishou isn’t sure what to do with any of them or where to start. The one beacon of light in his uncertain future is Mika. He thinks they might understand each other again, and he’ll need her help if he’s going to figure out what to do with the rest of his life.

The door to the bathroom creaks open, and someone leans against Daishou’s stall. “I know you’re in there, Suguru.”

Recoiling at the sound of Kuroo’s voice, Daishou dashes away at his tears and forces out in the most even tone he can manage, “Fuck off, Tetsu. I’m not in the mood.”

“Yeah, well too bad.” Horror dawns in Daishou as he watches Kuroo take the stall next to his and slide underneath the wall to join him in the cramped confines of his own cubicle. “I have something to say.”

Crossing his arms to keep that extra space between them, Daishou snaps, “Well, say it and get the hell out.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo closes his eyes and sighs, so he doesn’t see Daishou’s entire face contort with surprise. “Bringing up Mika dumping you right before a match was a shitty thing to do.” Kuroo gives him a crooked smile. “I’d bow, but I don’t need to headbutt you to prove my point.”

Daishou shakes his head and harrumphs. “It was just pregame smack talk. It’s not that deep.”

When Kuroo’s eyes meet his, a shiver races down Daishou’s spine. “Maybe not for you, but you don’t know the whole story.” Kuroo reaches up and drags the backs of his fingers down the line of Daishou’s jaw. “Even though you drive me nuts, I’ve always had a soft spot for you, and I said it because I was jealous. I don’t expect you to get it or feel the same, but I just thought you should know.”

Daishou’s heart beats loud in his ears. All the needling and insults paint a whole other picture now. What had been rivalry is now melting into something resembling foreplay.

He thinks of Mika, who is waiting somewhere outside the building to ride the bus back to their mutual neighborhood. He has the second chance he never thought he would get, yet here he is in a locked bathroom stall with Kuroo Tetsurou of all people, wondering how his best and longest frenemy would react if Daishou got up on his tiptoes and kissed him.

He doesn’t have to, because Kuroo beats him to it. A protest that he should consider Mika, the girl he will likely marry a few years down the line, dies on his tongue as their lips move together like they have always been ready for this.

Daishou’s knees hit the back of the toilet bowl, and he drops gracelessly onto the seat, growling in the back of his throat when Kuroo’s long legs straddle his lap. Their mouths continue seeking purchase while their hands do the same. By the time they tear away from each other, neither of them can catch their breath.

“If you want to pick up where we left off, you know where to find me,” Kuroo says before excusing himself from the stall, leaving Daishou gawking at the space where Kuroo had been standing far longer than anyone would consider within the bounds of platonic interest.

He didn’t tell Kuroo that he and Mika are getting back together, and he isn’t going to. This thing of Kuroo’s, of theirs, is a ridiculous waste of time, and Daishou isn’t going to ruin a perfectly good future with a perfectly nice girl who finally gets him just because Kuroo has a stupid crush. It really isn’t that deep.

 

***

 

The door to Daishou’s dorm room barely closes behind him before he wrenches Kuroo’s shirt off in a scramble for more skin to greet his roving hands. A trail of discarded clothing paves the way to Daishou’s bed, the other half of the room thankfully devoid of his roommate, who happily accepted two thousand yen to get the hell out for an afternoon.

Kuroo easily finds the spots on Daishou’s body that draw out the breathy gasps and heated moans. He isn’t like Daishou, who knows all of those secret places on Kuroo but dances around them just to see how fast frustration sets in.

Spent and sweating, they collapse into each other and linger in the pungent smell of it. Sex with Mika isn’t like this at all. It carries a sweeter scent, one that clings to Daishou until he gives into the urge to shower it away. Being with Kuroo reeks and Daishou loves every ripe minute of it.

The lock on the room clicks to life, and Daishou prepares himself to harangue his roommate for breaking their deal, but the words wilt on his tongue when Mika walks in with a takeout bag in one hand and a small arrangement of flowers in the other.

The flowers hit the floor first, then the takeout. 

Scrambling out of bed, Daishou pleads, “Mika, please, this isn’t what it looks like.” 

Her mouth pulls into a hard line. “So you’re not sleeping with someone else while we’re together?”

A thousand dull-witted excuses flutter around his head, but he knows the true answer. There is no excuse. He wants Kuroo now and Mika later, and he refuses to choose between the two. “I’m sorry.” He reaches for her hand, chest tightening when she snatches it away. “Can we talk about this? I love you, Mika!”

“There is no ‘this’. Not anymore.” Mika finally deigns to touch him, courtesy of her palm connecting solidly with his cheek. “Have a nice life, Suguru. I hope it’s everything you wanted.”

She storms out, and Daishou almost doesn’t dare look back at Kuroo for fear of what he’ll see there, as well. He doesn’t need to, because he can hear Kuroo shoving his limbs back into his clothes. Fully dressed in front of Daishou, who still isn’t wearing a stitch of clothing, Kuroo wrinkles his nose and sneers. “I can’t believe even  _ you  _ are capable of being this much of a piece of shit, Suguru. I never would’ve touched you if I knew you and Mika were still together, so you lied and lied and lied some more.”

Tears track down Kuroo’s cheeks, but the rage never leaves. “Mika’s right. I hope this is what you wanted.” He leaves without another word.

Naked and starting to shiver in a manner that has nothing to do with being cold, Daishou crawls back into the bedcovers that still smell like the two of them and closes his eyes until he can finally sleep.

 

***

 

His relationship with Mika is most certainly over, but here and there, Daishou will still bump into Kuroo and they’ll stumble back into their old habits. Daishou clings to Kuroo with everything he has, the sole thing keeping him afloat as he struggles once again to find his place on the road forward.

The tenderness in Kuroo’s touch is gone. Their couplings are all sharp edges and brute force. Maybe Kuroo is as ashamed of it as Daishou is, but the idea of being alone is so much worse than the regret that settles in once they both get off and take their leave of each other. 

As soon as it’s over, Kuroo flees the bed and heads for the toilet, and Daishou pretends not to hear him cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why cheat when you can poly? Nobody said teenage boys aren't morons.


End file.
